


If Without You

by mirroryu



Category: EVERGLOW (Band), ITZY (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Sexuality, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirroryu/pseuds/mirroryu
Summary: "Those who are destined for each other will feel the other's pain from the very beginning."•Daphne has always assumed that she did not have a soulmate, as it seemed that any pain was a result of her own eczema. That is, until she feels scratching pains on her wrists, where there is no rash.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) & Zhong Chen Le





	If Without You

I woke up with a start. I had barely been asleep for five minutes before I was awakened by a strange sensation in my left wrist. Groaning slightly, I got out of bed, and made my way into the bathroom.

I assumed that my eczema was acting up again, so I slapped a handful of moisturiser onto the itch, with very little effect. The scratching sensation continued to bother me and it wasn't until I put on my glasses and looked down at my wrists that I realised that it wasn't my eczema after all. I had no rash on my wrists.

I was confused for a good few minutes. Unable to work out what was going on, I decided to call my best friend Ryujin, thinking, for some reason, that she would be awake at 4am.

But it was Ryujin. She never seemed to need sleep.  
"Daphne?" a voice groaned, "What's up?"  
"Hey, Ryu," I whispered. "I've got this weird pain in my wrists and I don't know what it is."  
"Is it your eczema?"  
"No, I would know if it was."  
She stopped for a moment and then she gasped.  
"What? What is it?" I asked, suddenly anxious.  
"It might be soulmate pain!" she giggled. I sighed.  
"Ryujin, I thought we agreed that I don't have a soulmate," I breathed in doubt.  
"Heh, well, you never know," she said. "Gotta go. See you at school later, boo."  
"Bye."

I put my phone down and sighed, falling back onto my bed. Could I really have a soulmate? I'd always believed that I hadn't had one, having never felt pain anywhere where I didn't have eczema rashes. Honestly, I think I would feel a little guilty if I did have a soulmate;' they would have to have dealt with a lot of stinging pains on their skin from the rashes, and I wouldn't wish anybody else that sort of discomfort.

I sighed as the pain eventually subsided, and rolled over onto my side to try to return to sleep.

***

I was rudely awakened by a loud buzzing coming from behind my head. I huffed and slammed the clock next to my bed, and then my phone started ringing.  
"Can a girl get no peace?" I groaned and picked up the call.

"Bleep bleep boo time to get your butt to school!" a familiar voice yelled, causing me to wince at the sudden intrusion my ears were experiencing.  
"Ryujin..." I huffed.  
"Come on! I did some research. You have a soulmate and we need to find out who it is!" she yelled through the phone at me.  
"Ryu it's literally 2 hours until school starts."  
"If you ain't at school by eight then I'ma go buy my own coffee frappé without you." she giggled and then hung up. I groaned again. I considered returning to bed, but a frappé did sound good.

Surprisingly, I made it to school by eight. Nobody else was there except for Ryujin who was sitting by the fountain tapping her foot impatiently.  
"Hurry up hurry up hurry up!" she giggled.  
"I'm literally right here!"  
She just laughed. She really hadn't changed since we were seven.

Sipping on our frappés, Ryujin and I began to come up with every possible person who could be my soulmate.  
"What about that Jaemin guy?" she asked, before quickly shaking her head. "No, he's weird."  
"Jaemin? Who's he?"  
"I don't know. Apparently he's popular. And a player. He's dated and dumped five girls since September."  
"Don't judge people you haven't met, Ryu! That's probably rumour anyway. It's only January."  
"Okay mum," she laughed. "Are you sure your man ain't your soulmate?"

I sighed, thinking about my boyfriend. "No, it isn't Hyunjin, we tested it."  
"Why are you dating him then?" she asked.  
"Well, neither of us know our soulmates, and we love each other, so it's fine. Not everybody dates their soulmate anyway." I explained.  
Ryujin just shrugged and continued to think of other people who could be my soulmate.

Eventually, we couldn't think of any other people, and it was almost time for class, so we disposed of our drinks and walked back to school together.  
"What do you have first?" I asked.  
"French. What about you?"  
"Maths," I groaned dramatically.

We went our separate ways, and I walked off to my maths class, still wondering who my soulmate could be.

***

I walked up to my friend at the end of class, who was passed out on his desk, his blonde hair wispy and tangled.

"FELIX LEE!" I yelled in his ear, and almost got smacked in the face when his head snapped up suddenly.  
"I'm awake I swear!" he cried, and blinked heavily. He didn't notice I was there until I could no longer hold in my laughter.

"DAPHNE STEWART YOU LITTLE PEST!" he screamed and I ran away from him giggling, out of the classroom. He came sprinting after me and I don't exactly remember how many teachers yelled at us to calm down.

It wasn't until we were outside, near the football field, that he caught up to me and balled me over until we came to a stop on the grass, laughing.

"How's my favourite little pest?" he giggled.  
"I'm the same height as you, Lix! And I'm good, thanks."  
"Maths was so boring," he whined.  
I chuckled, "You weren't even awake for half of it!"  
"Surely that proves my point?"

"Oh, look who it is," I heard a voice.  
"The fag and his best friend," another spoke.  
I sat up and stared down the two boys who were approaching us.

"Jeno? Donghyuck? Did you need something? Or are you just here to invade the mood, as usual?" I asked sarcastically. They just laughed.  
"Why do you hang out with him, Daphne?" Jeno asked me. "You and your other friend could have been so popular, but instead you decided to hang out with a fag."

"I'm surprised you don't see it for yourself," I scowled. "Would you want to be friends with someone who has a lack of morality and is so affected by society, or somebody who is willing to be themselves and appreciates the people they know?"

Before he could interrupt me I continued. "Normally I would be surprised, but in your case I'm really not. I would try to explain the ideas of equality, but it seems that your mind is too closed-up in your own popularity to understand."

When I could see he had nothing to say, I smirked. "Come on Lix, let's go to class."

Once we were out of sight of the two boys, I stopped Felix. "You good?"  
"You shouldn't have to fight my battles, Daph."  
"I kinda snapped when they used that slur to your face. It disgusts me."  
I looked at him, and he seemed guilty. "I need to learn to stand up for myself, don't I?"

"You've got enough going on as it is, I'm just doing what I can to help. They're just small-brained, and they're probably jealous because you're smart and have true friends. They just use your sexuality against you to try to prove to themselves that they're better than you," I reassured him.

When I could see he wasn't convinced, I changed the subject. "Come on, we have music together. Let's go."


End file.
